Ouran Upper Side
by falselightofthemoon
Summary: After a scandal leaves them out of their luxurious life in Manhattan, five girls who are no stranger to the spot light move to Ouran and find that some things never change. Drama, friendship, and love seem to follow them wherever they go. Tamaki/Haruhi, hosts/OC.


**So, this is my very first ever story and it would be awesome if you all reviewed my story! (:** **I own nothing by the way, only my characters that I've made up. **

* * *

Chapter One

The sun shone bright on Selina's face, and she squirmed under the sheets of her queen sized bed.

Upon opening her eyes she squinted and sighed. That was right. She wasn't in her pristine room in Manhattan, New York, but rather she was in Japan now and the first day of school was today.

"Ugh," Selina put a hand on her head, as if to feel her temperature. "It was just a dream," she sighed, then smiled. "A sweet, sweet dream."

As Selina slowly moved out of bed she stood and stretched. Smiling, she looked in the mirror. Her curly black hair looked almost perfect even after a night of sleep.

Selina had been dreading this day since she and her four other friends had landed in Japan at the air port. Her uncle had told her all about it. Ouran Academy, for privileged teens. It was like Eastwood Academy in Manhattan where she attended just a few months ago around this time.

They were all probably wondering what happened to Eastwood's fabulous queen bee and her best friends. Selina could only think of all of the rumors that were going on at Eastwood. She missed it all honestly, what else could a socialite like herself want? The looks, the boys, the parties, and the luxury. It was all gone now thanks to one stupid night.

Selina decided to not think of it at all because it would only make her upset. Deciding to put it all behind her, Selina brushed her hair, careful to not mess up her curls then put on the hideous yellow uniform. She was going to have to do something about this. Maybe Kate could help her.

After putting on her shoes she headed downstairs where she was met with one of her best friends, Kate Westerling.

Kate was already dressed in the hideous yellow uniform and her face didn't look happy. Kate had fiery red hair that was always styled wavy, and she wore smoky eye shadow almost always with nude lips. Kate was a model because her mom, Iris was a famous fashion designer. Iris was on board when Selina's parents decided to make the girls go to Japan for school. Iris Westerling was a good fashion designer, in fact she was great but unfortunately the same couldn't be said about her parenting skills.

"These uniforms are gross," Kate sighed. "I'm going to have to fix these or design another."

"I agree," Selina smiled. "So not fashion forward."

Kate rolled her eyes at Selina's imitation of her mother Iris.

"I still can't believe it's our first day at a new school. Seems weird that we're not at Eastwood, don't you think?"

Selina nodded her head in agreement. "I left behind everything thanks to one stupid night."

"Just don't think about it, at least we have each other. It could be worse you know."

"I know," Selina sighed, "I just miss it all. What am I going to do at Ouran?"

"Conquer it," Kate joked.

"I think that's an excellent idea actually."

Selina gave Kate a sly smile that reminded her of the twins, Leighton and Audrina but mostly Leighton.

Speaking of the twins, Leighton appeared down the steps with her sister following closely behind.

"Cheer season is starting back at Eastwood and I won't be there to lead!" Leighton sighed. The beautiful brunette's hair was ombre while Audrina had brown hair with just lighter brown high lights. Both girls had wide emerald green eyes and full pink lips.

Leighton literally bounced down the steps and sat on the floor upon reaching the ground. "I hate this!"

"Sis, you shouldn't complain at least we weren't banished from luxury," Audrina said as she adjusted her yellow dress which was to be their uniform.

"But it sucks," Leighton sighed.

"Tell me about it," Selina agreed. "I just want to go back home to Manhattan and drink my chai latte at the Starbucks closest to Eastwood and sit down while enjoying the view of the varsity lacrosse players running to practice."

"Boy crazy," Kate said in a sing song voice.

"I can't help it Kate!"

Just then the last member of their little clique came running down the steps.

"I'm here!" screamed Natalie Archer, her strawberry blonde curly hair bounced with every step that she took. Natalie landed on top of Leighton who let out a screech.

"Natalie!"

"Sorry!" she giggled.

"You look like a cudly banana," Leighton examined.

"Hey!" Natalie glared at Leighton. "Just because I have blonde hair and am wearing this ugly dress doesn't mean that I'm some kind of banana."

"Girls!" Selina snapped her fingers. Immediately the girls stood straight. "Today is the first day of our new school and we have to get ready and make a good first impression."

"That can't be done while wearing this stupid dress!" Leighton sighed.

"Leight stop complaining," Kate laughed. "I don't like it either but there isn't anything I can do about it."

"You should design new ones!" Leighton suggested.

"That's a marvelous idea!" Audrina agreed with her twin.

"I'm a model, not my mom," Kate rolled her eyes.

"Girls please!" Selina ordered. "We need to focus and get our butts to school."

"Let's go!" Natalie ran out toward the door with the girls following.

_Ouran..._

A red Mercedes Benz pulled up towards the Ouran parking lot. Not a lot of cars were in the parking lot actually, more like limos coming and going but the Mercedes did attract a lot of attention.

Kate drove with Selina next to her on her precious iPhone, doing who knows what. The rest of the girls sat in the back with Natalie in the middle of the twins Leighton and Audrina Abernathy.

As they pulled into the parking lot Selina looked up at the pink castle looking like school.

"It's pink!" she stuck out her tounge. "Ugh gross. Too much pink is disgusting."

"I agree," Leighton sighed as she jumped out of the Mercedes.

"Watch the car!" Kate screamed at her. "And Audrina stop trying to go back to sleep wake up and smell the coffee!"

"Where?" Audrina 's eyes opened widely.

"Here," Selina held up a cup of coffee in front of Audrina 's sleeping face.

All five girls held their coffee cups and walked to the entrance where they were immediately greeted with stares and jealous looks from girls. Selina walked in the middle with Kate on her right and Natalie on her left, while the two twins Leighton and Audrina were on the end with Leighton on Kate's side and Audrina on Natalie's.

As they were just about to walk into the school however they were greeted by girl dressed in a boy's uniform.

"H-hello!"

Selina stopped along with the other girls.

"Hi," she smiled sweetly.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, I'm here to show you girls to the main office where you'll get your schedules."

"Thanks!" Selina smiled. "But I have a quick question."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?" Haruhi asked, getting nervous.

"Like a boy, clearly you're a-"

Before Selina could finish her sentence Haruhi was whisked away from some other blonde guy with violet eyes in the Ouran boys unifrom. They were surrounded by a bunch of good looking guys just then and a boy with jet black hair and glasses stood in front of Selina.

"Ms. Bradford, welcome to Ouran. You must excuse us, Mr. Fujiokia wasn't suppose to show you your schedules but I was."

"We all are!" a cute little small blonde boy giggled.

Haruhi looked confused and gave Kyoya an odd look. "Wait...sempai-"

"It's fine Haruhi daddy will take good care of you!" the blonde who whisked her away cuddled up close to her.  
"How do you know my name?" Selina asked Kyoya. He seemed to look nice on the outside but Selina knew his type. In fact she was the same way. So she played his game and gave him the sweetest yet most deadly smile that she could muster.

"I take it upon myself to know everything about everyone at this fine establishment."

"Establishment?" Selina raised a brow. "You do know this is just a school right?"

"But of course, a school for privileged teens like yourself and your friends along with myself and my friends. Here at Ouran we do things very differently than the school you used to go to."

"And what would you have to know about the school I used to go to?"  
He only gave her an eerie and chilling smile. "Like I said, I take it upon myself to know everything about everyone."

Selina, for once, was speechless which must have come to a surprise to her friends. Luckily Kate stepped in.

"Hello, I'm Kate Westerling but you might already know that," she laughed. Kyoya smiled at her as well and nodded his head. "I do in fact."

"Who are these?" she asked, motioning to the other boys behind him.

"This is Tamaki, the Host Club king. Hikaru and Kauro, the twins, Haruhi as you have just met, Mori and Hunny who are both 3rd years."

"K-king?" Selina snapped out of her trance. "Funny, I was a sort of queen in my last school that I went to."

"Really!" Tamaki grinned. "That's amazing! Do you have a host club too? Kind of like a hostess club?"

"W-what?" Selina was taken back by this question.

"What's that?" Natalie asked.

"A host club is club where us privileged young men with way too much time on our hands entertain privileged young girls who also have way too much time on their hands," the two twins Hikaru and Kauro explained.

"These must be your mischievous twins!" Tamaki beckoned to both Leighton and Audrina .

Leighton smiled wickedly. "Oh, don't you know? I'm the only mischievous one here," she winked.

"Oh princess you are so pretty!" Tamaki kissed her hand.

"Ew back off!" Leighton smacked Tamaki on the head.

"Ow! Mommy she hurt me!" Tamaki hid behind Kyoya. Kyoya only sighed and beckoned Mori to pick Tamaki up and throw him behind his shoulder.

Selina soon realized that they were attracting a crowd of students all around them, especially girl students who all seemed very jealous of Selina and her friends.

"Look, we don't want to start trouble on our first day here," Selina explained, after having enough of the "childish" games.

Tamaki, the host club's apparent dimwitted "king" was next to her all of a sudden and had changed his look from stupid to very regal.

"I agree my queen," he gave her a charming smile.

Selina rolled her eyes. "I don't know what kind of prostitution you boys are up to but I want not part in it and neither do the girls. Right girls?"

Natalie just nodded her head and smiled at the boys. Natalie was the motherly one of all of them, always cooking and baking and just being kind. Katie didn't answer she was too busy giving the boys questioning stares. Leighton and Ashley just mumbled a short agreement, not wanting to take sides.

"I'll have you know that we are no such thing! We only give girls happiness and pleasure!" Tamaki was back to his stupid self again.

"Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth?" Katie mused. The tallest one of the group gave her an odd stare as if he were trying to see through her sarcastic smile and tone.

"We all have our types!" Tamaki said in a sing song voice. "Mori-sempai is the wild type, Hunny-sempai is the boy lolita, Hikaru and Kauro are the mischevious twins, Kyoya is the cool type and I'm the king!" Tamaki grinned and held his arms out.

Leighton burst out laughing and even Audrina cracked a lecherous smile. "Do you know how stupid you sound?" Leighton laughed. "Oh my gosh, Selina they're some kind of prostition."

"I can assure you we're not!" Tamaki yelled.

"Then explain why this one is the wild type," Katie joked, motioning to Mori who only glared at her. Though she would never admit it at the time, Katie thought he was hot when he was angry.

"We're a host club not a prostitution," Kyoya tried to calmly explain.

"Well whatever the hell that is I just don't care enough for it," Selina sighed. "Girl's let's go."

"I hope we meet again some day!" Natalie grinned and the small eighteen year old Hunny nodded his head and smiled in agreement.

After the girls all went off and far away from the host club, Kyoya smirked and opened up his little black book and began writing something down. "Oh I'm absolutely positive that we will."


End file.
